Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may comprise components and/or spaces that, unless managed, may approach undesirable and/or relatively extreme temperatures. In some cases, baffles and/or other air diversion devices may be utilized to manage an amount of air that encounters the above-described components. However, in some cases, baffles and/or other air diversion devices may be undesirable for pressure loss and manufacturing efficiency.